


King's Quest- A Tender Moment

by TheKittyOKat



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyOKat/pseuds/TheKittyOKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>v short oneshot about gay knights</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Quest- A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this ages ago but my computer was broken im so sorry whoever you were you have permission to call me out on my bullheck

   "Bota?"

Graham was getting some serious flashbacks as he watched the other knight hovering above him.

   "A-Affa nata." He replied, swallowing.

Achaka wasted no time, once given the word, in slipping his strong hand past the fabric being held in place by Graham's loose belt. Graham gasped, trying to grip something but only managing to reach for Achaka's other, still-gloved hand. The shiny armor did nothing to relieve Graham's growing arousal, but he balled his fists nonetheless.

   "A-Ah..." Graham laid back down again to grip the sheets instead. The beds in the knights' lounges were surprisingly comfortable, and it was a good thing the other knights were out.

   "...Achaka?" He didn't have to look up to know Achaka was making some cute expression at his own inquiry-joke. He smiled through his pleasure and nodded.

   "Ach- Achaka." Graham confirmed.

   "Heh..." Achaka continued stroking Graham underneath his undergarments, enjoying the sight of the lanky knight squirming under his touch. He was small but, adorable and Achaka couldn't help but wonder what other sounds he would make. He was already quite loud.

   "Mmnh-" Graham arched his back, leaning more into Achaka's hand. His flushed cheeks made his dotted freckles stand out all the more, and he embarrassingly already had his legs spread as he uttered needy and desperate gasps of pleasure. He didn't wanna be impatient, but he wanted Achaka to touch him more already! He thought quickly.

   "A-Affa nata!" Achaka froze, his own cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. That was- Well, of his native language. That shouldn't have surprised him so much! He shook his head quickly before continuing his movements, albeit at a faster, more impatient pace.

   "Ah- yes! Achaka, affa nata!" Graham's voice increased in volume just as much as it did in desperation. Even just from this stroking, it seemed he was nearing the edge. Achaka himself could feel his hard member throb slightly as he pressed against Graham. His own pleasure wasn't his priority, however, so he did not seek friction.

   Achaka hesitated before leaning down a bit. Graham was still learning his language, it was only fair. He sucked in a breath as he felt himself against the other knight again.

   "G-Graham..." Said knight froze up moments before finishing into Achaka's hand. When Graham's heavy heaving had subsided, he stared at Achaka in shock. "You-?"

   Achaka looked down, wiping his hand off, but stiffened once more as he felt Graham wrap his skinny arms around him.

   "I... like you- a lot- you know." Graham tried to sound casual, but his tone gave away his sappy feelings. Achaka couldn't find the words to reply, but he gestured to himself before holding up two fingers.


End file.
